


Quadrant Crisis

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Tumblr Request Fics [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Biting, Boys Kissing, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Mutually Unrequited, Pale-Red Vacillation, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Kissing, Triple Penetration, Unrequited Love, Xeno, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Nsfw writing req: KanMiTula (Kankri/Mituna/Latula)</p>
</blockquote><i>this took so long you don’t even understand. I am so sorry for the wait but I really hope it was worth it bc this probably has like all of my soul sold to it</i><p>They know each other well. <i>Well, of course they do, they're matesprits. You're the one out of place here.</i>. This is no time to be having a quadrant crisis, Kankri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadrant Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy breathing  
> So worth the effort  
> This is so nsfw I actually got a little embarrassed

Your back hits the wall of the hive with enough force to knock the air from you. Without missing a beat, the troll that pushed you covers your lips with his own. You can feel the press of his teeth against your bottom one, sharp and scarring your skin. His tongue presses into your mouth when you tried to pull away for breath. You got enough to continue in the make out session, hands tugging at the thick curls of pitch black hair, legs tightly wrapped around the thin waist of your mustardblooded hatemate. 

"Oh wow," your head snaps up when you hear a familiar feminine voice. Your eyes fall on Latula, arms crossed, grinning widely at the sight of you and her matesprit having clearly black affiliations. "Guess you aren't as uninterested in quadrants as you claimed." She winks at you, trying to make a joke, but you can't help feeling a little offended. 

"Fuckinged told you tho, Tula," Mituna grumbles against the skin of your neck before sinking his teeth into it. You find yourself groaning, hips rocking against his. You pull his head up by the grip you still have on his hair to find him grinning perversely at you. There's a trace of your blood on his lips, candy red sticking out against the flush yellow. You're ready to growl at him about how you have enough marks on your neck when Latula pulls the neck of your sweater down further than Mituna had, revealing several of said marks. You'd forgotten she was there for a moment. 

To your surprise, she presses her lips to one of them, careful to angle herself so you aren't at the mercy of her horns, and _sucks_. 

Your head slams against the wall, a groan escaping your lips. This isn't happening. 

Mituna's hand slips between your bodies and pushes under your sweater. Latula's hand follows, unzipping your pants for him to have access to your skin. His fingertips run along every piece revealed as always. You think he has an obsession with your skin, or perhaps skin in general. He's mentioned to you before how he likes the feel of your ribs and how they contrast with the little chub of stomach you have; and he likes how sensitive your skin is because nobody ever touches it like this; and he _loves_ — the emphasis he puts on the word is grossly exaggerated and has you gritting your teeth — the frustrated sounds you make when he's teased you so much with just these fleeting brushes. 

Latula's pulled back by now, curiously watching the interactions between you two. Studying what makes you tick and where you're most sensitive. 

When Mituna allows your legs to fall so he can discard your "hideouth bulge bone coverinthg" as he so delicately calls them, Latula pushes your sweater up in his stead. You allow her to take it off of you, an act your hatemate complains heavily about. You've never given him such free access before. 

Latula's tongue lavishes one of your nipples. Half a curse stops up in your throat and a choked moan follows it. "Heyyyyyyy, there you go, gaymer girl! Wanna go for the high thchore?" The mustardblood's eyebrows wiggle suggestively and goodness, you have never seen Latula blush quite that much. 

You hold up a hand as steady as you can with how much arousal is coursing through your body, panting lightly as you talk, "If I may interject, I would very much appreciate moving this to a platform, seeing as how it's no longer a simple pitch romp against the wall. I do want to make sure everyone," you're a little hesitant with the word because you could honestly care less about how Mituna felt in this instance, "is comfortable with where we are positioned and — " _it is incredibly rude to cut someone off while they are speaking!_ you finish off your statement angrily in your own thoughts, distracted once again by Mituna's sloppy pitch make out session. He tugs your legs back around his waist. 

You hardly feel him move after that, but eventually you find yourself being pushed onto a platform, legs spread wide as Mituna settles down between them. You flush red, wishing you hadn't let Latula take your sweater off now. Your bulge and nook are embarrassingly exposed and knowing she can see all of you from where she's sitting — oh goodness. 

You sit up in Mituna's lap, blushing furiously and clinging to him so he doesn't push you back down to embarrass you further. You shift a little as you feel his bulges trying to get at his nook through the fabric of his jumpsuit. "Now, see here, Mituna, this still isn't an entirely fair position for us to be in, especially since he have another, ah, partner to be considering." He sticks out his lower lip in a pout,obviously just wanting to pail you at this point. 

"Well, how would you suggest we set up shop, dude?" You look to Latula and open your mouth, but end up shutting it again. 

"About that." You squirm off Mituna's lap, grimacing at the candy red stains in his lap. You really wish you had as excellent of control over your hormones as you claimed. "You two should get undressed first, don't you agree?" Not your best conversational transition but they didn't argue. Much. You heard Mituna grumbling as Latula helped him out of his jumpsuit. 

Now you're all naked on the platform, bulges out, nooks dripping, and you still have no idea how to convey the thoughts running through your head. By now, you've had plenty and there's one that's sticking fairly well but _goodness_ it's perverse and embarrassing and you're going to regret having done it should you gain any courage to really do it. 

"Kankri?" 

"I want to be between you two," out blurt it out in a rush and then, before you lose momentum or get interrupted, you add, "I want you both inside me." 

Latula's jaw drops. 

Mituna's lips break out into a huge grin, teeth showing and everything. His bulges twitch and twine with interest. 

Your cheeks burn brightly as they pull you over and position you between them, sitting on your knees so they'll both have access to your nook when it gets to that. You can already feel Mituna trying get going, his bulges lapping at your thighs, the lips of your nook, make you drip and pant and cling to Latula in front of you. 

"He'th thuch a thlut, Tula, he'really ith, like fuuuuuck, he lovedth taking both of my bulgethth into hith thweet little nook and going to fucking town," he mustardblood giggles profusely, rolling his hips against you and God, you don't care anymore, you just press back against him, aching to be full already. "I don't think he'd have a prollblem taking you in two. New high thcoreth for everythoneth twoday!" He laughs again and you see Latula smile a little softer at the sound. You guess he was reassuring her. 

They know each other well. _Well, of course they do, they're matesprits. You're the one out of place here._. This is no time to be having a quadrant crisis, Kankri. 

"Mituna, Latula, I don't mean to interrupt but I... I _really_ would like to continue. I can't," you pause for a moment, trying to figure out a way to phrase your want without proving Mituna's statement true. You're not a "thlut" as he so very kindly calls you. You just don't know when to stop. Addict would be a more appropriate term, despite not improving your pailing reputation any. "I..." you trail off, jaw dropping a little because Mituna took your pleading as an opportunity to press one of his bulges into you finally, and it just leaves you speechless and breathless and _goodness_ do you moan when he's fully seated inside you. 

He barely gives you time to adjust as always before pressing his other bulge in, stretching your nook out so you feel an almost pleasant pressure in your lower half. You continue clinging to Latula, hips rocking shallowly, mouth wide as you moan your appreciations. You think you're drooling a little. 

"Thee? Fffuckinged thlut loveth it. Fucking — Fucking feelth great two, fucking love his greedy little nook." Mituna thrusts a single time against you and you cry out, absently agreeing with him this time, cheeks heating up again with embarrassment because Latula's here and watching your pitch relationship form with her matesprit and it has to be awkward, there's no way it's not awkward for her to be watching this.

She kisses you, softly, borderline pale, and you realize then that you'd been hyperventilating. You were beginning to doubt yourself. Forget the sexual aspect of this coupling — you weren't sure if you'd be able to handle the mental strain it was giving you. 

"It's okay," Latula whispers, petting your sides. Occasionally one hand leaves you to still Mituna because as much as you love the feel of him inside you, she seems to think that you need to calm down first before continuing. 

You cannot believe you're getting papped in the middle of a pailing. And by your flush crush at that. 

_The price one must pay for being an all quadrant celibate slut, I suppose_.

With your breathing steadying rapidly, you're apparently deemed ready for another bulge. You're plenty used to Mituna's bulges, thick and just slightly cooler than your nook, but Latula's is an all new experience. She's longer, thinner, is able to fit in what's left of your nook and curls over parts you never thought could be reached. The contrast of temperature between you and her and Mituna is making you tremble alongside the intense pleasure. 

You orgasm before they even get a chance to move. 

You didn't think you could get any more embarrassed. You haven't come that prematurely since Mituna started these blackrom meetings with you. You try to assure Latula that you've never had this happen before and you're okay to go on but you're babbling is worsely conveyed than Mituna's drivel. 

Lucky for you, your faux kismesis understands your wants as well as he understands his matesprit's, and he starts the awkward pailing rhythm. Latula waits until he has some semblance of a pattern down before going along with him and you can't help but feel like you're in heaven. There's never not anything inside you, and there's almost always two bulges, be it both Mituna's or one each. If this was what sweeps of celibacy and death and helping the privileged led to then God, yes let all that end now and let the true dream bubble experience begin. 

You know when Mituna is close because, as per usual, he starts going to town on your nook, but Latula is quite the opposite. She stays methodical and focused on hitting all those deep spots inside you and you're so focused on her facial expressions that you see when she reaches her peak before you can feel it. It pushes you into another spasming orgasm, which then pushes Mituna over the edge. They fill you up and it's almost painful with so much material inside you but you tell yourself that just means more relief when you finally get it out of you and into a goddamn pail. Or two, as it turns out you need the extra one. 

Later, when you're all exhaustedly laying on the platform, Latula on your right and Mituna on your left, their hands intertwined on your stomach, Mituna lets out a tired giggle. You hum, curious as to what he finds hilarious enough to interrupt this calm cuddling time. 

"I gueththstth you could thay you triggered my bulgeth." 

"Nice one, Tuna!" 

They give each other a high five and settle their hands on you again. You just groan in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Mituna  
> Mituna no stop that
> 
> Now with [fanart](http://cronus-has-the-booty.tumblr.com/post/122894212089/kanmitula-inspired-by-a-fic-that)! :D


End file.
